Crónicas de una Enfermedad
by Rocktulador
Summary: Levy amanece enferma y Mirajane decide enviar a alguien "de confianza" para que le lleve algo de comer/ GaLe /


Mi primer fic de Fairy Tail y sobre una de mis parejas favoritas *^* GajeelxLevy

Espero que os guste, y Gajeel es demasiado OOC, perdon por eso xDD

**Disclamier:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si me perteneciera habria Mini-Gajeelitos con ojos marrones y habría más tiempo en pantalla para Juvia con su nuevo estilo de pelo xDDD

* * *

En aquel día el sol brillaba en el horizonte, iluminando toda Magnolia con colores vivos y alegres, como cierto gremio de magos en el que aquél día todo transcurría con tranquilidad: Natsu y Gray habían comenzado a pelear, parando únicamente cuando Erza levantaba su mirada de aquel postre glaseado con sabor a fresas. Juvia miraba detrás de una viga de madera a Gray, haciendo que sus mejillas pudieran competir con el color de pelo de la conocida como Titania. Elfman gritaba todo el rato sobre "como ser un hombre", Mirajane iba todo el rato de aquí para allá llevando bebidas a todo el gremio, destacando Cana, que ya llevaba su tercer barril de la mañana.

Todo normal ¿verdad?

Pues no, había algo que no era normal, y Gajeel se dio cuenta de eso inmediatamente cuando vio pasar a Jet y Droy, totalmente alicaídos y sin Levy. El Dragon Slayer del Hierro ignoró completamente el asunto y continuó hablando con PantherLily. Pero claro, en Fairy Tail no se puede hacer una tarea, que no sea pelear o discutir, durante más de cinco minutos sin que te molesten, y ese caso no fue una excepción. La sonriente Mirajane se acercó a Gajeel y Lily, llevaba una bolsa blanca en la mano, sobre la que salía un olor delicioso y un poco de humo casi transparente, el cual se encargaba de indicar que fuera lo que fuese que hubiera dentro de la bolsa estaba caliente. La barman dejó la bolsa en la mesa y miró a Gajeel con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Erza me ha dicho que Levy está enferma, así que le he preparado un poco de caldo.- Gajeel levantó una ceja y Lily cogió al vuelo lo que quería insinuar la mayor de lo hermanos Strauss y sonrió levemente.

-Y eso me lo cuentas porque...- Lily se dio con una pata en la frente ante lo corto que era su compañero y Mirajane sonrió más.

-Te lo digo porque quiero que le lleves esto- La anterior conocida como "Demonio" terminó la frase sin dejar de sonreír ni un momento.

-¿Y porque debería hacerlo? Quitando eso, en Fairy Hills los hombres corren peligro de recibir una patada en el culo por parte de Tit...- Antes de que terminará la frase Mirajane había vuelto a su trabajo, ignorando completamente las quejas del hombre y gritándole "¡Gracias! ¡Cuando acabes puedes comerte el cuenco y la cuchara!"

Dando un bufido de enfado, se levantó de la mesa cogiendo la bolsa con desinterés y cuándo fue a hablarle a Lily se dio cuenta de que el Exceed ya no estaba. Murmurando unas maldiciones, entre las que se repetían de forma continúa "Maldito gato" y "Maldita camarera" salió de aquél ruidoso gremio esquivando una mesa que Natsu había tirado con intención de que se uniera a la pelea.

-¿Que le pasa al cabeza de Metal?- Preguntó Natsu a gritos mientras todos paraban de pelear un momento para poder centrarse en la conversación.

-Juvia cree que Gajeel-kun esta preocupado por Levy-san- La voz de Juvia se pudo oír a través del silencio que se había formado en la sala. La mujer de la lluvia salió del escondite por el cuál observaba a su "Gray-sama" y se acercó a todos. Droy y Jet, que sabían cuál era la condición de la amante de los libros se levantaron de la mesa en donde estaban, no iban a dejar que su Levy, la cuál estaba en ese momento indefensa y desprotegida, estuviera con ese mastodonte de hierro. Ambos estaban apunto de salir del gremio, siguiendo los pasos del Redfox cuando sintieron una mirada asesina en sus nucas, la cual parecía decir que si daban un paso más iban a morir. Los dos integrantes masculinos del Shadow Gear se giraron, para encontrarse únicamente con una sonriente Mirajane.

Todos miraron a la barman, sintiendo un escalofrío en sus columnas vertebrales, lo mejor era dejar el tema y continuar con las peleas.

Gajeel llegó a Fairy Hills en un tiempo récord, quizás si estaba algo preocupado. Se introdujo dentro de la residencia y guiándose por su olfato fue descartando distintas esencias hasta que encontró la que buscaba y la siguió hasta llegar a una habitación del segundo piso, protegida por una puerta de madera.

El Redfox abrió la puerta con insultante facilidad y se adentró en aquel cuarto, en el cual la esencia que había estado siguiendo se multiplicaba, era un olor suave, que no destacaba mucho ante los demás, reflejaba a su portadora de forma completa. Se acercó a la cama, donde había una figura que estaba tapada por numerosas mantas y maldijo por lo bajo cada vez que se tropezaba con un libro.

Levy estaba en la cama, tapada con numerosas mantas mientras temblaba y respiraba profundamente, indicando que se encontraba profundamente dormida. En la cama había alguno pañuelos de papel y una caja con más sobre la mesa, además, en el filo de la cama había un libro abierto por una página de las del medio, algunas páginas se habían arrugado y en se momento el Redfox se dio cuenta de lo enferma que debía estar la chica para quedarse dormida mientras leía.

Gajeel se acercó a ella y, después de quitarse los guantes, tocó su frente y con la misma rapidez con la que había colocado su mano, la quitó, después de haber sentido lo caliente que estaba su frente. El Dragon Slayer del Hierro dejó la bolsa con el caldo encima de la mesa y colocó sobre Levy una manta que debía haberse caído por la noche. Cogió una silla cercana y la puso junto a la cama, observando a aquella bolita temblorosa, que tenía las mejillas rojas debido a la fiebre.

Cuando se aburrió de esperar a que se despertara, introdujo una mano bajo las mantas y se guió hasta encontrar el hombro de la maga de la escritura solida y empezó a agitarla con la poca delicadeza que era capaz de soportar. Lily tenía razón, él, Gajeel Redfox, Dragon Slayer del Hierro, había nacido sin conocer el significado de la palabra delicadeza.

La pelizul parpadeó un par de veces, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba en su dormitorio ¿cuánto había dormido? Terminó de despertarse cuando sintió los penetrantes ojos del Redfox clavándose en los suyos.

-¿Gajeel...?- Susurró Levy, intentando hablar alto, pero se quedo en eso, en un susurro. El Redfox hizo un gesto con su mano, indicando que no hablará y le explicó la situación completa, subrayando el hecho de que Mirajane le había "obligado" a ir a donde se encontraba actualmente.

La maga de la escritura sólida sonrió, con esa sonrisa característica que era capaz de alegrarle la mañana a cualquiera, y sacó un brazo tembloroso de las mantas para coger su bandana de la mesa y ponérsela, retirando el flequillo de su ardiente frente. Colocando los cojines en el cabecero de su cama, se recostó, quedando sentada con la espalda apoyada sobre los cojines y almohadones que había en dicho cabecero.

El hombre sacó de la bolsa un bol que estaba recubierto por plástico transparente y lo colocó sobre el regazo de la chica, mientras le pasaba la cuchara que estaba en el fondo de la bolsa. Levy empezó a comer lentamente con la poca fuerza que tenía, sintiendo la intensa mirada del hijo adoptivo de Metalicana sobre ella, él cual parecía estar manteniendo una discusión mental consigo mismo. Cuando terminó dejo los utensilios sobre la mesa, tumbándose en la cama y empezó a reír suavemente, sin fuerzas, cuando Gajeel había empezado a comerse el cuenco y la cuchara, sin dejar ni rastro de la existencia de ninguno de los dos.

-Cuando veas a esa demonio dile que yo ya he cumplido, así que me voy- Mientras comentaba eso el devorador de hierro se levantó de la silla, dejándola en su sitió y poniéndose en cuclillas al lado de la cama de la McGarden, viendo sorprendido como la chica había formado un gesto de culpabilidad en su cara, y antes de que dijera nada, le dio una pequeña y suave palmada en la frente, leyendo sus pensamientos.

Levy volvió a dormirse segundos después de que Gajeel le hiciera ese gesto. El hombre se levantó y miro a Levy durante unos momentos,viendo la expresión tan pacifica que tenía en su rostro, nada comparado al gesto de miedo y angustia que tuvo cuando la conoció por primera vez. El corazón del Redfox se estrujó debido al dolor que le traía esos recuerdos, hasta que la defendió del primer rayo que Laxus le mandó, nunca se había arrepentido de sus acciones en Phantom Lord. Pero todo eso ya era agua pasada, y ella se lo había demostrado al aceptarle como su compañero en el examen para ser mago de clase S. Nadie pudo advertirles de lo que pasaría y se quedaron en aquella tierra sagrada durante siete años, cuando despertó, ella estaba allí, a su lado, con PantherLily abrazado a su cintura.

Cada vez que rememoraba esos hechos sentía una emoción extraña, una calidez que solo se podía comparar a cuando Metalicana le abrazaba cuando era pequeño, a pesar de que él fuera un niño difícil. Lily le había molestado todos los días acerca de la pequeña maga cuando decidió hablar con él sobre lo que sentía, quitando a Levy y un poco a Juvia, PantherLily era la única persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente para contarle lo que pasaba por su mente.

Algo, o mas bien dicho alguien, le sacó de su ensoñación. Levy había pronunciando su nombre mientras dormía. Y entonces, algo hizo click en la mente de Gajeel, ella soñaba con él, al igual que él soñaba con ella. Se encaminó hacía la puerta con una sonrisa de orgullo y superioridad y se marchó de aquel lugar, sabiendo que Levy se recuperaría de esa especie de resfriado que había contraído.

A la mañana siguiente Lily llegó solo al gremio, ante la atenta mirada de Mirajane y, esta, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercará a hablar con ella.

-¿Donde esta Gajeel?- Preguntó directamente Mirajane tras saludar amablemente y con su sonrisa de siempre al Exceed del Dragon Slayer del Hierro.

-Ha amanecido enfermo, ya sabrás porque- Lily compartió la sonrisa con Mirajane, parecía que ese par se había aliado para hacer una nueva parejita en Fairy Tail. PantherLily quería que su compañero fuera feliz y cuando veía a Levy, aunque nadie fuera capaz de notarlo, él lo era y Mirajane, dejando de lado el problema que tenía de hacer parejas entre todos los miembros de esa gran familia, decía que unas miniaturas de Gajeel con ojos marrones serían una increíble monada.

La mayor de los usuarios del Take-Over dirigió su mirada al gremio, haciendo una búsqueda exhaustiva de personas, hasta que encontró a la persona que buscaba, una bajita maga de pelo azul que estaba siendo avasallada por las preguntas de sus compañeros del Shadow Gear- Ya sé quien es la persona que va a llevar el caldo a Gajeel.

* * *

Mirajane tiene que ser la reina del fangirlismo xDD

Espero que os gustara mi primer intento de fic de Fairy Tail!

Un super besazo para todo! ^3^~

**_~Rock-Chan_**


End file.
